


A Cock of Imp-ractical Size

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Animals, Belly Kink, Bulges, Come Inflation, F/M, Imp Form, Rough Sex, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Imp Midna takes Wolf Link for a ride. She's a little in over her head at first, but the cocky little thing is a real trooper and eventually decides she wants to control the pace. This one doesn't need much setup! Just a spicy little imp girl getting fucked by a wolf.





	A Cock of Imp-ractical Size

A Cock of Imp-ractical Size  
-by Drace Domino

It didn’t take Midna long to realize that she was in over her head. Never had she expected Link’s cock would be so massive, and here it was looming above her in all of its engorged, red glory! As the massive wolf pushed forward the tiny imp gave a sudden cry; her hands digging in against the grass and her hair locking a firm grip to the ground to keep her in place. As she looked over her tiny shoulder only to see a wall of powerful wolf-chest above her, her voice cried out with a slightly panicked tone.

“Just...Just stop if I tell you to!” She ordered in her typically bossy tone, but there was clearly something off about her voice that evening. She was nervous, and such a tone was rather rare on a creature as confident as her. With a trembling swallow the imp gazed ahead once more, and prepared herself for what was to come next. “All right, Link, just...just shove it in already!” As he had gotten used to listening to Midna’s orders over the past few weeks, Link did just that. The wolf’s body lunged forward as he braced himself on all four paws, shoving ahead and driving that bulging red cock squarely into the imp’s tiny, tender body.

Midna’s cry carried out to the sky, her eyes crossing and her entire figure twitching across that lunging length. What was she thinking offering herself to Link in this feral form?! What madness had swept her up to tell her she could handle it?! Already she could feel her belly bulging from the massive sculpt of his canine length, and even after bracing herself so steadily she still felt like little more than a tight sleeve wrapped around his shaft. She had to struggle to hold herself down to the ground as Link immediately started to fuck her - his animal instincts flaring instantly at the invitation of her warm, wet pussy.

“Gah...gah...geh...gnnnn…!” Midna’s cross eyed expression continued as she bounced back and forth, her powerful hair hand digging even deeper into the ground. If it weren’t for her magical appendage she might have been shot halfway across the field by now; launched into the distance by the might of a sudden, canine cock. Her belly bulged around that member as it drilled deep into it; and her tiny legs wiggled back and forth as they struggled to find the ground underneath her. It was amazing that her tiny pussy could even stretch around it at all, and yet now that she felt Link’s massive red cock filling her up Midna’s senses reeled as she tried to accommodate it. Every breath she took made it feel even deeper inside of her, and Link was clearly already giving in to his most base, animal instincts. Who could blame him? In that canine form he was as feral as they came, and she had just been foolish enough to offer him a sweet and tempting offer no beast could possibly resist!

Link fucked into the tiny little imp raw and wet, slamming his hips forward as his length grew and spasmed inside of her. The longer he drove himself in and out of the imp’s pussy the larger the base of his cock became; slowly building and swelling a glorious knot within the confines of her hole. She could feel it building inside of her, knew what it was intended to do, but before she had a chance to cry out for Link to stop the thing had firmly plugged her and ensured that Link would remain inside. Midna’s body shuddered in an aching bliss as her little body became a full cocksleeve for a wolf’s throbbing length, and she cried out into the open air as she gripped little fingers into the grass below her.

“Gyaaaah, too big! Too big, you four legged fool!” She wailed, still with her legs dangling as her lower half was kept suspended by wolfcock. Her hair snapped to make a fist, but instead of trying to push Link away it merely pounded on the ground in an expression of her shock and sensory overload. “You’re stretching me out too much! This...this isn’t what I was planning…!”

It was hard to really guess just what she was planning, but anyone could tell that this was exactly what she had asked for. She was the one that had put herself to her hands and knees, she was the one that had spread her tiny legs and exposed her little, tight pussy to the wolf. She had invited him to use her body as a fuckdoll, and now...she had to contend with the fury of Link’s feral passions. As the wolf fucked her harder and harder Midna could only continue to cry out in crazed moments of desperation, gazing down at her bloated and stretched belly to see it snapping back and forth with every thrust of Link’s canine cock. Her head was swimming, the muscles of her body were twitching and spasming in frantic waves of stress, and her little pussy remained locked down tight around the wolf’s member.

And much to Midna’s surprise, after she got used to being battered and fucked underneath Link, a certain pleasure began to arrive. It was after her little arms gave out and she was laying face-first into the grass; her ass lifted as Link’s knot kept her lower half suspended. It was after she stopped struggling, stopped screaming, stopped scrambling for a way to escape. Once she gave in to the sensation, once she let her tiny frame used for the purposes of canine pleasure, her little cunt started to reward her. The stretched state of her hole wasn’t quite so stunning now that she was used to it, and a tingling joy started to creep across her as Link kept drilling forward. The fur that savagely passed back and forth over her back was less an oppressive veil of heat and fury and more a tickling embrace from a soft and warm lover, and even Link’s noises of panting and occasional staggered howling came off as charming rather than frightening. Indeed, once she got used to it, Midna realized she wasn’t trapped under a beast...she was trapped under the best cock a little imp like her could hope for.

“Yessss, yes! Fuck me harder, you four legged fool!” Her tone had changed considerably in just a few moments, and Midna giggled in her mischievous voice as she rocked back into that cock. The weight of Link’s knot was a joy to experience, and she shuddered in glee every time it stopped him from pulling out of her. Part of her wondered if the damned thing would ever shrink, but she knew the answer to that: all she had to do was earn the wolf’s glorious, sticky white cum. With a frantic smile on her devious features Midna started calling out once more, wiggling her hips from side to side and doing what she could to tighten her fuckhole around Link’s throbbing red length. “Cum inside me, beast! Pretend I’m some bitch in heat that you’re desperate to breed!”

She didn’t know what Link retained of his true self in that feral form, but she suspected that even if he knew exactly who he was that the heat in the moment was enough to dismiss it. She was being desperately plowed by a powerful wolf - the largest and most impressively endowed in all of Hyrule - and she would’ve been a fool to not enjoy the privilege of wrapping her cunt around his cock. She giggled at that knowledge as she fucked herself back into Link’s thrusts, looking down at her belly and watching how it stretched and bloated in a much, much different light. How far her belly could bend to accommodate his cock was an impressive feat, and one any woman would be smart to master if their fragile bodies could! Thankfully, Midna was gifted with a durability that carried her through the evening, and she took profound joy as her own tender frame was stretched over that massive length.

When Link finally came, it set both of them to howl in different fashions. Link’s head tilted back and he lifted his muzzle to the sky in a triumphant cry, while Midna merely screamed into the dirt like a fucked, filled bitch. Her own black flesh was trembling on Link’s member as he started to spasm, and while his knot pulsed inside of her it was enough to send her on an orgasm of her own. As she spasmed and twitched she could bear witness to the sight of her belly bloating even more - watching with wide and adoring eyes as her curves smoothed out from the heavy dose of white poured within her. That canine cock gave her a much greater payload than any Hylian possibly could; dumping well over a gallon of warm cream directly into her pussy. Her eyes crossed and her throat tightened as she cried out into the air, still experiencing the aftermath of her own feral peak.

“Yes, yes…! All you have, beast!” She begged, listening as it oozed from her pussy and dripped to the grass below. “Fill your bitch! Fill her with everything you haaaaave~”

Link did just that as his feral desires became unleashed, his hips lashing forward again and again and slamming that red length into her hole. When he finally finished the wolf’s paws moved up to the back of Midna’s shoulders, and he actively pushed at her to dislodge her from his cock. Even with his knot shrunken it took a few tries before the wolf’s poor dexterity allowed him to free himself, and as soon as Midna crashed against the grass she could feel her pussy run with a wet river of white that oozed across her thighs.

“Hahh...hah...incredible…” Midna murmured, her tiny imp figure rolling around in the grass until she could sit up properly. Once she was braced on her rear she looked down at the mess leaking out from between her thighs - cum covering the grass below and forming a lovely, white puddle. She couldn’t help but stick a hand into the mess and bring a few drops up to lick from her fingers, her massive maw taking on a wide smile after filled with her sharp and menacing teeth. “Kyeeehehehe, it tastes amazing! Wolf boy! I demand you give me more! I demand that you fuck me aga--what?!” Outrage lined Midna’s voice as she looked at the wolf just a few feet away; his front paws tucked under his head and his eyes peacefully closed. It would appear that Link was the selfish sort, and had already fallen asleep.

Midna merely fumed as she set her eyes on the wolf, and her hair snaked forward as it formed a mighty fist. She’d show that damned dog what happened to pets that fell asleep on the job…!

 

...as luck would have it, pets that fell asleep on the job got treated to a wet, sloppy blowjob. At least that was the case of Link as that massive hair hand wrapped around his waist, flipping him over with a quick tug and leaving him laying on his back. The canine was still shaking the sleep from his muzzle as he looked up in between his legs, only to see the inches of his large red endowment disappearing into Midna’s mouth. The imp kept her hair hand wrapped tight around Link’s waist to keep him steady on his back; both to maintain a position that wasn’t natural for wolves, and to flip him around a bit more if he even dared to think about going to sleep. Once she saw she had Link’s attention she pulled his red member from her lips; his cum forming a few lines of sticky delight from his red length to her mouth.

“You’re not done fucking until I say you are, wolf boy!” She hissed, her hand tightening around his base, just above where his knot would form. “I call the shots around here, and don’t you forget it!”

Link, a worried look crossing his muzzle, merely gave a distinctly canine whimper at the realization of his fate. How the tables had turned. From being pinned underneath the mighty wolf helpless to stop what she had begun, to taking control and keeping Link on his back while she helped herself to his cock. That devious smile spread wide once more as Midna pushed her face down into Link’s furry lap, gobbling down his length until she felt the tip of it throb within her throat. Her eyes narrowed on the hound’s features as she let him occupy her throat for a few long moments, savoring the taste of that red unit coated with not only her own juices but Link’s runny, tasty cum. When she pulled her mouth off of his prick she squeezed the base with one of her tiny hands, chuckling and letting her fingers slip up and down the shaft with steady, eager motions.

“This thing’s pretty big, wolf boy.” She cooed, knowing from firsthand experience just how big it felt inside of her. Though she was still dripping from their recent adventure she was hungry for more, and made sure Link knew as much as she pressed her chest against his shaft to line it up against her body. Seeing it from his position, the wolf had a clearer idea of how much of the imp’s body he took up with his massive cock, and watching her fawn over it despite that maximum potential occupancy made his member throb all the harder. When a whimper came from the back of Link’s throat Midna merely purred, and licked her long, curious tongue from the base of his knot all the way to the tip before speaking. “Thinking about how my little hole gets around it? Do you wanna fuck me again, wolf boy?!

Link, with his canine muzzle murmuring a pathetic and pleading noise, quickly nodded. Midna held him down all the tighter with her hair as she scrambled atop him; standing flat on Link’s belly with her pussy lined up just above his tip. Even now she oozed cum - that white and slimy substance cascaded from her pussy all across Link’s shaft, and even against the wolf’s belly. With one hand holding Link’s red length steady the other pointed square at his muzzle, and Midna gave a triumphant laugh as she once more seized control of the moment.

“Beg me, pup! Beg for a chance to fuck me again!” She might have been just a little power mad in the moment, but considering what she had just gone through it was totally understandable. When Link raised his front paws and gave Midna exactly what she desired in the form of a pathetic canine whimper, the little mischief maker giggled wildly and started to hold up her end of the bargain. As she eased herself down on Link’s throbbing tip she could already feel her body spasming and trying to stretch around him - it would be a hard thing to claim his cock with her pussy already so full of cum. Even her belly was a bit distended from the weight of it all, and she could feel it churning inside of her as she squeezed her nethers slowly across the top of his dick. “Mmm...so hard...so big...from now on you’re going to fuck me with this every day, wolf boy! And if you don’t give me what I want, I’ll just take it!”

With that, the little imp thrust herself down fully on Link’s shaft, her eyes rolling back in her head once more as she spasmed in an orgasmic delight. That sudden thrust took all of Link’s massive cock inside of her; her belly bulging and her pussy suddenly tightening and twitching. She squirted in a wet and thrashing orgasm, and long before her spray stopped soaking Link’s fur she had begun riding once more. With her gaze lowering to the wolf and her smile as wide and mischievous as ever, Midna giggled as she gleefully stretched her body around that throbbing, wet length.

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever know her true form again, but in the heat of the moment it didn’t matter. Every thrust down into Link’s lap filled her with glorious wolf cock, and every time she landed into his comfortable lap she could see her own belly bounce up to meet her. At one point she even just sat still in his lap while taking that cock up to the base, and her hands moved to wrap around her bloated belly as she leaned forward to kiss the top. She could’ve easily jerked him to completion right then and there through the fabric of her own durable flesh, but there was hardly any fun in that! Her wicked little laugh continued as she stretched up once more, and began to bounce up and down on Link’s throbbing cock anew.

From that night, the dynamic between Midna and Link would be far different than before. She’d still be the bossy little imp that told him exactly what to do, but Link would get to enjoy the pleasures of knotting the devious creature on a daily basis and pumping her full of sticky, warm cum. Zelda could wait; after all, for Midna was a demanding sort that wasn’t about to be denied!

Link didn’t even mind wearing a leash from that evening forward, so long as the woman holding it in her tiny hand always guided him straight into her impossibly tight fuckhole.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> That Midna's a real trooper!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
